


Take the Time for a Bit of Romance

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Slow Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth was glad her Blue Lions had reunited, but she was happiest to see one in particular.  The silver-haired archer had grown a great deal over the years.  No longer a boy, Ashe was a skilled man with a bow.The boyish crush Ashe had had on Byleth before the war had not subsided at all but had now grown into a full-blown love for her.  So much so, that he felt knots in his stomach just being close to her.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Take the Time for a Bit of Romance

The leaves in the trees were softly rustling in the evening breeze. Byleth relaxed on the bench outside of the greenhouse staring up at the sky through the trees as her mind worked through everything that was happening. Five years. She was still trying to process that she had lost five years. Time had just marched on without her. Marched on with war, death, and destruction. 

At least the monastery was still here, a bit in disarray and damaged, but still here. The only home she knew now. Everyone had returned as planned on the anniversary of the millennium, but it wasn’t at all the happy reunion it had been meant to be when the promise to return had been made. Dimitri was a stranger filled with anger and revenge. Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette, and Ashe were older and more battle savvy now due to the skirmishes from the Empire. They had all grown stronger and more adept. Dedue was gone. Though they all tried to remain confident and in good spirits, tension of war and Dimitri’s verbal abuse was wearing on them.

She drew a deep breath and considered the position she was in now. Fighting beside of Dimitri was certainly more difficult as he was not one to be controlled any longer. In his current state, it was going to take all of her energy just to keep an eye on him and keep him from being killed. That much had been abundantly clear in the last two battles. Gilbert and Lord Rodrigue both wanted her to try and guide Dimitri and keep a close eye on him to keep him safe. A truly daunting task indeed. Her eyes closed as she considered if she had any other options.

She heard footsteps from the stairway to the upper floor dorm rooms and turned her head to see Ashe clearing the bottom steps. A slight smile touched her lips. The silver-haired archer had grown a great deal over the years. His skill was much sharper now, and she hoped he would be ready for honing and working that skill on horseback.

Ashe pushed his hand back through his hair and caught the sight of his professor sitting alone. He had been thrilled to finally see her again. To know she was alive and hadn’t perished those years ago as many believed had inwardly thrilled him to the core. It wasn’t until he was nearly standing in front of her that he realized he had been completely drawn to her.

“Evening, Professor,” he greeted quietly. “Do you mind if I join you for a bit?”

“Not at all, Ashe,” she answered as she continued to rest her had back on the bench. “There are a lot of stars out tonight,” she commented as she stared up at the sky.

“Yes, there are,” he agreed as he looked up a moment. Turning his attention back to her, he said, “I don’t want to bother you if you want to be alone. I know this is a less traveled area and good for stealing a bit of time by oneself.”

“True,” she agreed, “but I have spent most of the last several years all alone. Although, to me, it seems like only a few weeks ago we were all here going on missions and you all were looking toward a graduation.”

His brows lowered as he considered her words while staring ahead. It was hard to believe that she had no experience of the last five years, and yet, they all believed her when she said she had fallen into some type of hibernation. “Seems like ages ago for us,” he commented quietly. He gnawed his lower lip for a moment and then turned his head to look at her. “I missed you,” he admitted and then attempted to cover his thinking aloud, “that is, rather, we all missed you.”

She smiled now and looked at him. He still had a boyish look about him, but he was no longer a boy at all. He was a young man now and a rather handsome one at that she decided. “Do you still read?”

“Oh, yes. I read whenever I can steal time to do so. Which is most evenings before going to bed.”

“Does it help you fall asleep?” she asked.

“Well, that depends on how exciting the storyline is.” He watched her expression but couldn’t tell what was going on in her mind and pushed on. “Sometimes, I get involved and read well into the morning hours before I realize how late it is.”

“I see,” she sighed.

“Pardon me for sayIng so, Professor, but you seem rather sad. I would like to help you if I can.”

“I don’t sleep very well,” she stated flatly and then softly chuckled. “I know that seems rather ridiculous since I managed to do just that for a few years.” She looked into his eyes through the low filtered light from the greenhouse. “It’s like my brain won’t shut off. I just think about all kinds of random garbage that just won’t stop. Tactics, coming battle issues, training, Dimitri…” she just let her voice travel off as she lifted a shoulder.

Ashe felt a twinge at her mention of Dimitri. Did she love him even though he was clearly changed from who he once was? “I think I understand,” he said quietly. “But I have to say, and please pardon me for talking out of turn here, I really don’t like the way Dimitri is treating you. The way he talks to you. It just isn’t right. You deserve nothing but our respect.”

She smiled now and reached over, placing her hand on his leg. “It’s okay, Ashe. I know he is just frustrated, angry, and well, broken. I appreciate your concern, but I can handle it and don’t take it to heart too much.” Her fingers lightly squeezed his leg now. “I could really use your help if you could suggest something that I could read in the evening so maybe I can fall asleep? I’d be open to trying it.”

Swallowing against the growing warmth in his leg from her touch, he stared at her. Her hand was so warm it seemed to burn right through the fabric of his trousers and demanded his attention. The boyish crush he had had on her before the war had not subsided at all but had now grown into a full-blown love for her. So much so, that he felt knots in his stomach just being close to her. Having her touch his thigh was nothing short of torture.

“Ashe?” she prompted.

“Oh, I—I’m sorry. I was just trying to think of a few books that might help you,” he lied. Ugh, he lied to her. What was the matter with him to do such a thing?

“Well, your room is just a couple doors from mine,” she offered now. “Perhaps, you wouldn’t mind getting one for me and then joining me in my room for some tea? I realize it is late, but I would really appreciate your help, and your company,” she finished.

“I—yes. That is fine.” He stood now and held out his hand to help her up. He smiled as she slipped her hand into his and stood, but she neglected to release his hand rather lacing her fingers in his and gently pulled him as she began walking. What did it mean? His mind worked on this as they began taking the steps up passed the dining hall to the lower floor dorm rooms. 

“If I remember correctly,” Byleth was saying as they approached Ashe’s room, “you like mint tea?”

“Wow, good memory,” Ashe stated. “That is correct.”

“Great. I will have it ready. Just come on in when you find the book. I will leave the door ajar.” She gave his hand the briefest squeeze before releasing it.

Ashe watched her walk to her door and smiled as she turned back to look at him before going into her room. Pushing open his door, he quickly began to glance over the books he had lined up. He stopped for a moment to ponder her holding his hand. Not just momentarily as he helped her up, but she continued to hold it all the way to his room until she left him. He couldn’t help his smile as he went back to looking over the books. He finally decided on two she might enjoy before he shrugged out of his coat and headed out.

Byleth made the tea and set it on the table before grabbing a few cookies she had stashed away. Mercedes still made the best treats, and she couldn’t help stealing some for her room every chance she got. She had tossed off her cloak and was much more comfortable now in a black, short sleeved pullover and leggings. She smiled as the door very slowly opened and Ashe stepped in.

“Perfect timing,” she greeted. “The tea is ready, and I have some cookies as well.” She looked at the books in his hand. “Oh, good, you found more than one.” She walked over and closed the door before taking her place at the table.

“Yes, I thought you might like either one of these,” he began as he waited for her to sit first and then took his place in the chair opposite her. “One is a bit fast-paced reading, while the other takes its time to develop the story and characters. They are both among my favorites.”

Passing a cup of tea to him, she said, “Great. I think I will try the slower one for now since my mind is fast-paced enough lately.”

“Oh! Yes, you did say that. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Ashe. I look forward to reading the other one as well, since it is one of your favorites.” She watched him take a sip of tea and ventured to ask him the question that had been on her mind since they had all come together again. “So, tell me, is there a lucky young maiden in your life now? Perhaps someone you meet up with in the village when you, Sylvain and Felix sneak off to town?”

He nearly choked on his tea. “No!” he answered perhaps a bit too quickly. “I mean, I have dated here and there, but no, there is no one special in my life.” No one but you, he was thinking. But he couldn’t dare tell her that. “You know we head out to town now and then?”

“Of course,” she answered. “You three went out tonight, but I don’t think Sylvain is back yet, is he?” She grinned as Ashe’s eyes widened a bit in surprise that she apparently knew all. “But you three are well capable of taking care of yourselves and together you are quite lethal if need be.” Taking a cookie, she bit into it as her eyes watched him carefully as she chewed. The dark blue pullover contrasted nicely with his silvery hair, longer than it used to be, but still a bit unruly. 

Clearing his throat, he pointed to one of the books hoping to tilt the conversation back to something safer. "This one is the slower paced one, Professor. I hope it helps you." He pushed himself up now. " I really should be going. It's getting pretty late."

Byleth stood now and walked to the door with him. "Thank you, Ashe," she said as he turned toward her. "Just one more favor."

"Of course, anything."

"My name is Byleth, not Professor." She smiled at his expression of apprehension at the idea of calling her by name. Her hand lifted to his shoulder as she lifted to her toes and pressed her lips to his for a brief kiss. 

Ashe was sure he has had forgotten how to breathe as his lips joined with hers for only a moment. When she pulled back, he stared into her eyes. "Pro--Byleth," he nearly whispered. "May I?" he asked as his hand slipped around her waist. He wasn’t sure where this bold nature was coming from, but he had to take the chance.

"You may," she answered. 

He very tenderly pulled her closer, and in the moment he had been waiting years for, he pressed his lips to hers savoring the experience of simply holding her close as his lips moved with hers and her arms wound around him. 

When he pulled back, he stared into her sparkling green eyes and slowly stepped back resting his hands on her hips. "I need to go."

"Do you?"

He nodded. "I do. Good night, Byleth."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth was pleased with the taking of the Great Bridge despite Dimitri's reckless advances. All in all it went well, and she had to admire the fact that Dimitri's strength was mind boggling at times. At least with the bridge in their control now they could begin their penetration into Empire territory. Dedue was alive and back with them again. Perhaps he could help Dimitri. At least now, despite Dimitri's impatience to keep pushing forward, they were going to step back for a day or two to rest and heal those that needed it.

During the battle she couldn't help keeping a close eye on Ashe even though he was quite skilled with excellent aim. She also noticed that he was keeping an eye on her when it was safe to do so. They had been taking their time over the past few days getting closer and savoring their budding romance. This was mostly because she knew that Ashe was more comfortable with this course of action. He seemed to truly enjoy their time just cuddling, bringing her flowers, and sharing time together whenever she could get away from battle talk. He really was quite the gentleman, but she was beginning to want more of him and hoped it wouldn't be too long before his restraint dropped away. 

Lord Rodrigue and Gilbert had managed to garner her away for a bit after dinner and now that they were finished, she was looking for her silver haired archer. It wasn’t long before she found him outside the dining hall leaning his hands on the wall while staring at the pond. A smile curled her lips as she came up beside him. "That took longer than I wanted," she complained. 

Ashe straightened and slipped his arm around her. "At least they didn't turn it into an all night affair." 

"True," she agreed. "How about I go get some snacks and more tea and we just go lock ourselves away in my room?"

"Sounds great, but let's go to my room. Perhaps they won't think to look for you there should some other ideas pop in their heads."

"Perfect," she agreed. "I'll get the goodies and meet you there." She pushed up to her toes and kissed him before turning to head into the dining hall. 

"What the hell, Ashe!?" Sylvain said as he approached from the stairway. "You and the Professor? How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, hello, Sylvain." Ashe smiled as he walked toward him. "We've been together about a week or so."

"Niiice. You managed to catch the biggest fish in the pond, buddy. So clearly you aren't interested in going to town tonight."

"No, not tonight," he said with a smile. "Well, I need to go now, Sylvain. You guys have fun."

"You, too, Ashe," he said with a wry smile as he watched him walk away. Sylvain hoped Ashe payed attention, despite his embarrassment, when he attempted to coach him how to pleasure the female anatomy. "Wow, who'd a thought."

Ashe quickly tidied his room a bit and finished just as she appeared in his open doorway with a tray of tea and cakes. He quickly moved and took the tray from her. "Come in and make yourself comfortable." 

Byleth walked over to look at the books all neatly lined up. "I finally finished the first book and meant to bring it." She turned now and allowed her eyes to trail over him. He had cast off his usual attire and now standing before her in dark blue trousers and a simple white button down. Perhaps tonight, she would find out just what was under those clothes. 

"I know we have talked about it as you have gone along. I hope you liked the ending." Ashe watched her nod as he closed the gap between them. Reaching out, he pulled her to him and captured her lips in a slow, drugging kiss that pulled a hushed moan from his throat.

Byleth parted her lips and invited his tongue to dance with hers as her hands slid up his back. A purr of delight sounded from her as she relaxed into him feeling his body fully pressing against hers. When he pulled back to gain his breath she stared up into his green eyes. "Ashe, I want to stay with you tonight," she softly confessed. 

His eyes wandered her face while his brain absorbed her words. He had imagined this moment so many times in his head that he wasn't even sure it was real. His hand moved to touch her hair before sliding around to her jawline, under her chin and holding her face upward. "I want that, too," he heard himself saying before sealing a kiss to her lips. 

They moved to the bed where Ashe sat back and pulled her into his lap. They had all night, he was not going to rush through what was going to be the most memorable moment of his life. One arm cradled her against him while the other hand trailed up her ribcage and came to rest on her ribcage just under her breast. 

Byleth closed her eyes and tipped her head back as he rained kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She felt his hand move ever so slowly up under her breast and then further upward where he brushed his fingers over a taut nipple poking its way through the material of her shirt. She sighed as he gently squeezed and massaged her. Her lips joined his while her fingers sought out the buttons of his shirt. 

Her hand slipped through the opening of his shirt and delighted in the feel of his warm skin under her fingers. She trailed her hand up to his shoulder and pushed, " Ashe," she breathed, "lean up so I can push your shirt off." 

He pushed away from the wall and Byleth moved enough so she could push his shirt over his shoulders and free of him tossing it to the foot of the bed. Her hands slipped down his chest and sampled the feel of his taut abdomen before she moved to pull her shirt over her head. 

Ashe's eyes took in the sight of her full breasts bared before him. "So beautiful," he whispered as he looked to her face now. "You are so beautiful, Byleth, and I am the luckiest guy in the world." 

She smiled at the compliment and leaned in for a kiss that immediately deepened. The feel of his warm skin pressed against hers, his lips, his tongue, all sent waves of desire rippling through her. More. She wanted more. Scrambling from the bed she pulled him up with her. "Take it all off, Ashe. Please, I don't want to wait any longer to be with you completely."

He paused a moment, "There is nothing I want more, Byleth, but I need to know you are sure before we go any further. There’s no taking it back, and I couldn’t live with myself if you held any regret." 

"I'm very sure." She stepped closer and slipped her arms around him. "I love you, Ashe."

His heart took wing, and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you, too."

It was moments before they were shed of their clothes and entwined together. Their hands explored while they reveled in the feel of their bodies together. 

Byleth's hand slowly drifted down Ashe's abdomen and when her fingers came in contact with the tip of his hardened cock, moist with his aroused juice, she smiled at his husky moan. Her fingers trailed down the length of him and back up again feeling the way he moved in reaction. She was fascinated in the way it became firmer and twitched at her touch

As his hand dipped to ruffle through her tuft of hair before gingerly slipping down into her wet folds, he felt her rock her hips into his hand while her quiet moan filled his ears. She felt so wet and hot as his fingers moved and sampled where she reacted the most. Moving with care, he slipped further down and pushed a finger into her opening delighting in her reaction when he crooked his finger, as well as, the feel of her. 

Byleth sighed his name against his cheek while his fingers worked against her most sensitive nub in a maddening pace that filled her with heated waves of pleasure. Her hand twisted the sheet as she arched and moaned when he moved to draw a nipple into his mouth and tenderly sucked. Squeezing her eyes closed, the peak of pleasure was rising to eruption. With a swirl of his fingers and the slightest pressure, he pushed her over the edge. A groan of release poured from her as she felt as if her body temperature had shot through the roof. She gulped a few deep breaths and then moved to press a kiss on his lips before trailing down his neck to his chest. 

Ashe sucked a deep breath as she moved lower and he felt her tongue flick over his tip before her hand wrapped around him and she drew him into her mouth. Slowly, she encircled the head of his cock with her tongue before she pushed further and then slowly pulled up. His deep moan reached her ears and she pushed down again nearly taking his full length before slowly pulling back again. She hummed in delight as she slowly bobbed up and down tasting the salty taste of his seeping juices. 

"Ahhhh, Byleth, I can't take much more of that," he said in a husky voice. "Feels so good."

She pulled up and smiled at him before moving to perch over him. Her hand reached down to position him, and she looked at him as she pushed down. She gasped at the twinge of pain and then slowly slipped down to sheath him completely within her and rested there to adjust to the feel.

Ashe stared at her realizing that this was not only his first time but hers as well. His hands moved to slip around her hips as she slowly began to rock. She felt incredibly warm and tight around him, and he knew he was not going to last long. 

Byleth leaned forward, placing a hand on each side of him as she bobbed her hips up and down. She sighed when she pushed all the way down taking him deeply with her. Ashe’s hands slipped up her ribcage and tenderly fondled her breasts as he moaned in the pleasure she was creating with her steady movement. Moving his hands, he tightly gripped her hips. His head tipped back as she began to lift and push slowly building speed and intensity. His hands tightened on her, fingers turning white as he gripped her. "I'm going to...you need to…"

She pushed down and felt him pulse as he emptied deeply within her with a throaty growl while she, too, felt another wave of pleasure take her. Falling forward, she layed across his chest as they slowed their breathing. She felt him move and slowly withdraw from her depths along with a trickle of juices. 

"That was...far better than anything I was imagining," Ashe admitted softly. 

Byleth lifted her head and smiled at him. "It was," she agreed as she moved to lay beside of him. She watched as he pushed up to retrieve his shirt from the bottom of the bed to clean them up a bit. When he layed down, he gathered her against him. 

"I love you, Byleth." 

She nestled in against him. "I love you, too." She tipped her head up to retrieve a kiss before saying, "I may have found a much better way to settle in to fall asleep then reading."

He chuckled now. "I might just agree with that." He pulled the covers up around them and wrapped his arms around her. It wasn’t long before he heard her breathing begin to slow and deepen. At least tonight she could sleep.


End file.
